Lascivas Gotas
by Mica-Chan
Summary: Bom..é yaoi, Okita&Saitou e...não há muito o que dizer. Eu diria que seria interessante ler a minha fic anterior com o Okita, chamada 'Gotas de Sangue e Companheirismo'.


** Recomendável ler antes a fic Gotas de Sangue e Companheirismo...não é obrigatório, mas a coisa fica mais compreensível.  
  
  
  
LASCIVAS GOTAS   
By MICA-CHAN  
  
  
" Saitou-san, você quer ter filhos?"  
O capitão da 3a Divisão do Shinsengumi descansou o minúsculo cálice de sakê sobre a mesa e olhou para o capitão da 1a Divisão por entre as mechas de cabelo que caíam displicentes em seu rosto.  
"Por que essa pergunta agora?"  
Okita encheu mais uma vez o cálice, bebericando o sakê, pensativo.  
"Eu não sei. Creio que...não parece certo eu morrer sem ter a chance de ter meus próprios filhos."  
Saitou bufou, um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios.  
"E eu, creio que é tolice ficar se lamentando por algo tão estúpido como crianças."   
"Saitou-san!" Okita exclamou indignado, no que o outro respondeu com um sorriso cínico. "Você realmente não quer ter filhos?"  
"Você sabe que sim. Eu só acho que esse tipo de pensamento depressivo que você está tendo é tolice. Nós enfrentamos a morte todos os dias. Na verdade, nós a provocamos. Somos como aqueles ratos que insistem em se exibirem para os gatos, até que um dia são apanhados." Ele se inclinou para a frente, os olhos brilhando da quantidade de bebida ingerida. "A minha vida pode acabar antes que a sua. Eu posso nunca ter os filhos que planejo." Aproximou-se ainda mais, os rostos muito próximos, podia sentir a respiração pausada e cálida de Okita em sua pele. "Você poderia me matar aqui e agora, se quisesse."  
O capitão da 1a Divisão estreitou os olhos diante da proximidade de Saitou. Sabia o que o outro queria, e não pôde impedir um sorriso diante do pensamento.  
"Sim, eu poderia. E com a quantidade de sakê que bebeu é muito provável que estivesse morto antes mesmo de ver a espada deixar minha bainha."  
Saitou retrocedeu, recostando-se na cadeira. O maldito sorriso continuava emoldurando o rosto de Okita.  
"Você é muito convencido", grunhiu.  
"Eu?" A risada foi genuína. "Eu não. Eu apenas gosto do que faço, Saitou-san, assim como você. E o gosto do sangue é melhor, quando não é o meu."  
Os olhos de Hajime brilharam, lascivos, e o capitão do Shinsengumi se levantou. "Na verdade, Souji, eu aprecio o gosto do seu sangue."  
Okita observou o amigo se afastar, a túnica azul misturando-se com a escuridão da noite. "Você tem cada gosto, Hajime..." Pagou a bebida e saiu atrás do espadachim.  
A noite estava tranqüila, apesar do massacre de horas antes. O cheiro fétido da morte ainda recendia pelas ruas silenciosas. A idéia do sakê não fora má, o problema é que naquela noite em particular, Okita não se encontrava em seu melhor humor. A luta inacabada com o Battousai ainda estava entranhada em sua garganta. Os pensamentos de sucumbir pouco a pouco, definhando com uma doença incurável não ajudava em nada. Mas a companhia de Saitou sempre trazia seus benefícios. O outro costumava lhe tratar com tamanho paternalismo que se via involuntariamente buscando incitar o amigo. As reações de Hajime eram bastante interessantes, para não dizer....excitantes.  
Deslizou silenciosamente a shoji e foi envolvido pelo cheiro característico da fumaça que se espalhava pelo quarto.  
"Saitou-san?"  
Os olhos cor de âmbar reluziram por trás do cigarro aceso e Okita sentiu toda a atenção de Saitou sobre si. Deslizou novamente a shoji, mergulhando o quarto em total escuridão. Enquanto caminhava em direção à lamparina pôde ouvir o som suave da respiração do outro homem cada vez mais perto.  
A luz bruxuleante iluminou as feições duras de Saitou e os cabelos longos, agora soltos. Era incrível como a luz dourada fazia os seus olhos parecerem ainda mais perigosos e atraentes.  
Saitou observou atentamente o homem parado à sua frente. Havia momentos que Okita parecia delicado como cristal. A pele era macia e o semblante tão calmo que era quase impossível acreditar que ele fosse tão letal.  
Apagou o cigarro e tocou o rosto angelical de Okita, deslizando os dedos suavemente pela face, detendo-se nos lábios entreabertos. A respiração do capitão da 1a Divisão estava pesada, quase ansiosa, e os olhos mostravam-se livros do usual traço de humor. Neste momento tudo o que o pequeno espadachim demonstrava era desejo, uma fome insana e cruel de sensações e satisfação.  
Inclinou-se, aspirando o aroma de sakê que Okita emanava, a mão abandonando os lábios vermelhos e caminhando sorrateira para a nuca, onde soltou o cabelo castanho. O outro homem não esboçou nenhuma reação, consciente do que se seguiria. Manteve os olhos abertos, escrutinando a face cinzelada de Saitou, desejando tocá-lo, mas incapaz de interromper a sensação agradável que a mão do espadachim provocava em seu corpo.  
Ambas as mãos de Hajime entrelaçaram-se nos cabelos sedosos de Okita, e ele o trouxe para mais perto, embebendo-se da essência do outro, a língua ávida brincando com o lóbulo da orelha do capitão, deslizando em seguida para o pescoço perfeito, só parando ao sentir o corpo do outro homem estremecer.  
Endireitou-se, colocando uma certa distância entre eles, olhando Okita do alto de sua estatura. Podia enxergar o fogo consumindo o espadachim, os olhos ardendo como absinto, e finalmente o outro fez um movimento, tocando-o com seus dedos ágeis, levando-o para junto de si. Okita abriu parcialmente os lábios, como a provocá-lo, respirando quase dentro de sua boca, mas sem tocá-lo realmente.  
Sentindo a cabeça rodopiar, o corpo clamando por um contato maior, Saitou tentou unir seus lábios, mas Okita habilmente se esquivou, aproximando, no entanto, seu corpo ao dele. Saitou estava consciente do calor que emanava do corpo do amigo, o físico trabalhado quase colado ao seu, mas ser privado do toque suave dos lábios de Okita chegava a provocar uma dor física, deixando-o a beira da loucura.  
O menor deles mais uma vez impôs uma distância entre os dois e mordiscou levemente o lábio inferior, fazendo Saitou desejar ainda mais poder senti-lo. Mas sem deixar que Hajime o tocasse, Souji percorreu com as mãos a longa túnica azul e despiu Saitou lentamente, quase um exercício de auto tortura. Quando pôde vê-lo por inteiro, escrutinando cada centímetro do corpo do outro, deu um sorriso atraente e se aproximou, permitindo que seus lábios se tocassem.  
Saitou bebeu nos lábios de Okita como se fosse a fonte da própria vida, sedento do gosto adocicado e sensual do companheiro. Neste momento esqueceu tudo o que vinha turvando seus pensamentos. O Shogunato sendo esfacelado, o cheiro da morte os perseguindo, o sangue em sua mão e espada...a vida breve, como uma lufada de vento, de Okita.  
A noite foi longa e aproveitada segundo a segundo. Por fim, Saitou adormeceu, a cabeça de Okita descansando em seu peito. O capitão da 1a Divisão abriu os olhos e visualizou o alto do seu quarto, sentindo o corpo ferver com a febre que se recusava a abandoná-lo, a dor mortal dilacerando seus órgãos e arrancando seu sossego. A tosse maldita o atacando e o sangue fluindo como água de seu corpo, deixando-o consternado, e cauteloso para que Saitou não acordasse.  
Ainda imerso na angústia que todas as crises provocavam, Okita aninhou-se no corpo de Saitou, os cabelos úmidos de suor. *É realmente triste*, pensou, o sono e a exaustão embotando seu raciocínio, *depois de tudo partir sem deixar uma parte minha ainda viva. Eu queria mesmo poder ser pai.* Suspirou desolado e quase imediatamente adormeceu.  
  
FIM.  
21/02/02.  
~*~*~*~  
Nota da autora (enorme...quase to tamanho da fic, hehehehe): Ooh, eu finalmente terminei a minha primeira fic yaoi Okita/Saitou. Todo mundo já deve estar mais do que cansado de saber que eu adoro o Saitou...e sou totalmente encantada pelo Okita, então...  
  
A minha intenção era escrever uma fic hentai entre o Saitou e a Misao, mas a falta de inspiração acabou resultando nesta fic. Eu sei que a fic pedia uma lemon, por isso me perdoem os que queriam ler algo mais... caliente entre os dois, eu simplesmente não consegui avançar (apesar de não ter sido muito fácil parar, heheheeh). Eu sei que não tá grandes coisas, principalmente o final, mas...o que eu posso fazer? Estou passando por uma série crise de falta de criatividade.   
  
E...bom, deixem-me fazer algumas pequenas observações. Conversando com minha sempre leal beta reading (Eriale...que dessa vez leu e comentou a fic, mas não corrigiu nada por falta de tempo, por isso, qualquer erro não culpem a ela, apenas a mim), gostei muito de uma coisa que ela disse, sobre o fato do Saitou gostar do sangue do Okita pois ele costumava beija-lo e automaticamente sentir o gosto de sangue que invariavelmente o capitão tinha de vez em quando, já que era tuberculoso. Por algum motivo desconhecido eu achei isso excitante...mas sabe-se lá...eu tenho uma mente meio estranha mesmo, heheheheh. Agora, como o Saitou não ficou tuberculoso também...Well, isto é uma fic! Não tenho culpa dele continuar saudável na vida real enquanto o Okita morreu!  
  
Mais uma coisinha! Geralmente eu não imagino o Saitou como um cara romântico, etc e tal. Isso não é a cara dele, de jeito nenhum! Mas por alguma razão inexplicável, eu o vejo muito chegado ao Okita, realmente carinhoso, entendem? Por isso a cena dos dois dormindo juntos, etc e tal.  
E para os que não conhecem o Okita-kun.....vocês estão perdendo, porque o rapaz é uma graça!!! Heheheheehe.  
  
E um último comentário: eu sei que a fic começou meio que 'de repente', mas não adianta reclamar, era esse o meu objetivo mesmo. A cena veio assim na minha cabecinha e não consegui criar nada que me agradasse e preenchesse o 'vazio', portanto...  
  
Feedbacks (please, escrevam para mim dizendo o que acharam....eu vou endoidar se não receber feedbacks!!!!): gwydion_mordred@yahoo.com.br / mica@Aoshi-sama.zzn.com 


End file.
